


Miracles in December

by polarislex



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Winter, also yes these are starbucks holiday drinks but they are so good, and boss yixing, baekchan, because, because im corny and this was too soft, but we got the homey soft small cafe, chanbaek is ridiculous but thats okay, gotta love it, in the arts and shit, literally i dont write soft shit but here i am, literally miracles in december, love that, love them tho, seriously straight fluff, they all are little shits, they all music students, two idiots in love but wont admit it, who doesn't love barista chanyeol, writing soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: All it took was one look for Chanyeol to fall hopelessly in love with a boy whose smile could light up a room and cotton candy hair that shone under the light. Question is, will they find their miracle of December, or will they hopelessly stay pinning after each other?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	Miracles in December

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! Welcome to this soft sappy near 6k fluff that seriously has rotted my teeth. There will be no surprises, no pain, nothing of my usual sort. Just straight fluff. hhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> This was originally prompt #135, but I'm pretty sure I changed a few things (sorry prompter, I hope you still enjoy). However, its still that coffee shop au with barista chanyeol because YES, it is what we needed.  
> Just add in awkwardness, a splash of jealously, some serious mutual pinning, and a precious blueberry boy to give someone the push he needs ;)
> 
> BIg shout out to the mods for hosting this! Thank you for being so patient!  
> Happy New Year everyone! Hope you enjoy <3

*not edited*

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure when it happened (must have been just prior to the start of a new school year, new semester), but his little infatuation with the music major with cotton candy locks slowly but surely morphed into a steady crush. He knew his drink order off heart – Tuesday and Thursdays and Saturdays the boy would order three additions drinks for his friends, adding some of the scones of the week as a little treat, while the other days it was just a simple iced americano and muffin to go. The mocha haired giant opening shifts sure did change once the pink-haired boy grew to be a regular but couldn’t ignore the distaste once he discovered what he was missing in the evening shifts.

Of course, Sehun and Jongdae (two of his closest friends at the shop), along with Yeri and Jisoo, filled him in, sparing no expense for the lovesick puppy that was Park Chanyeol. The only one that took pity was their manager and owner of the shop, Zhang Yixing – but the giant figured that was because they often opened together and clearly would rather deal with a billion other things then a college kids crush.

(That was to note that Yixing was all but a few years older than him. The coffee shop had been in his family for years, and it was in the slow transition of passing it onto the next generation of the Zhang family. However, no one could deny the wisdom that settled deep in those onyx hues or the way the older boy smiled. An old soul, Yeri often said. Much like this boyfriend, one of the younger sociology teachers at their college. He didn’t have the chance to take a class, but what he’s gathered, Junmyeon is a gentle and much like Yixing in the way he speaks, but his students adore him, despite being a hard marker.)

Now, Chanyeol was a rather confident lad. Or, so he liked to think. Okay sure, he was a bit clumsy; and ya, he tended to trip over his own feet at least twice a day; also, not to include the shy streak that could course through him and leave him blubbering like a goldish. However, he wasn’t completely oblivious to the world and has, despite his friends teasing, dated a few and had his own share of hook ups.

None, though, comparing to just exactly how a Byun Baekhyun made him feel. The butterflies; the _ache_ to treat him like royalty; the _need_ to give the small, music major anything he desired? Oh, it was utterly terrifying. He’s never felt anything like it, not even in his previous relationship that _everyone_ thought was going to last forever.

Well…so did he. Five years long, that last relationship of his. Junior year of high school all the way until the beginning of his third year in his program [having followed her to a university, Chanyeol passing the chance to study abroad]. Chanyeol thought life was perfect, that nothing could go wrong. He was head over heels, as he was that first day that he and his ex, Shin Yoonji, had kissed under the bleachers while skipping band practice.

That was, of course, she suddenly dropped the ball that not only was she in love with someone else but was already in the process to moving across the world to join him.

Chanyeol was absolutely shattered, and now living alone in their two-bedroom apartment they had _just_ moved into a few days prior. There was no way he was going to be able to afford it on his own but was ever so grateful his friends help him through it. Jongdae had moved in, along with his friend Kim Minseok to help with the rent until Chanyeol was able to downsize and sell the place. The giant was forever in their debts, but the two refusing any sort of money back or gifts. (That was until Chanyeol became a full-time worker at Birds and Co., Yixing coffee shop. Now they would use it to snag free coffee’s whenever they could, despite the fact Jongdae got it anyways).

It took some time, and a lot of encouragement from his friends, for him to even remotely go back to the Chanyeol he was post-breakup. Game nights; drinking nights; wild, spontaneous adventures became the normal for the mocha-haired boy once again, realization hitting how _much_ he had been missing out while in his previous relationship. Not to say he regretted any of it or held resentment towards the girl; but even he could see how much he had changed in the past few months to just try and _please_ her.

Just as the realization started to grow that the petite boy from his musical theory class was on his mind more then he wanted to admit. Then sporting caramel locks, it didn’t take long for Baekhyun’s bubbling yet loud laughter and the way he just made _everyone_ smile for Chanyeol to fall _head over fucking heels_ , as Sehun liked to say.

Of course, completely unaware of the others gaze that _always_ followed him.

❪ ❁ ❫

“Yeri, sweetie, I told already _told you—_ ”

“Oh Chanyeol- _hyung_ , _please, please, please!_ ” Chanyeol looked down at the younger barista, groaning internally at the batting puppy dog eyes that were accompted by her world-famous pout. If his will wasn’t already in shambles with the young girl, perhaps he could have held his place a bit better. But, alias, Yeri knew _exactly_ how to mold her senior supervisor, having been dropping hints for _weeks_ that she needed this shift replacement as her older sister and her girlfriend were _finally_ coming home.

[Let’s be real though. All the younger baristas knew how to mold Chanyeol into puddy. Now, it wasn’t like they _always_ took advantage of Chanyeols big heart, or his natural need to act more like a bigger brother then their boss, but that wasn’t to say there weren’t _some_ cases that it occurred.]

“Alright, alright, **fine**!” Chanyeol threw up his hands with a loud huff, gaze narrowing at the snickers erupting from his cashiers as Yeri cheered in delight. Sehun and Jisoo were wise enough to keep the comments to a bare minimum, pointedly greeting the trickle of customers with wicked grins that just simply went beyond _great customer service_. “However, we are only _switching_ shifts that day!”

“Oh, of course hyungie.” Yeri cooed, squealing at the playful snap that just missed her hip, Chanyeol cocking an eyebrow as he started to wind the towel up again. “I mean it! Yixing approved the rest of the week off for me! It was just that day, since Jongdae doesn’t get back till that night!”

The mocha-haired giant merely offered a snort as the reminder of his other pal, ever so _pleased_ he was on that vacation right about now. Sehun alone was a fleet in a half to handle, but the two of them together? Most mornings ended with Chanyeol ready to strangle them both, only able to handle so much taunting and teasing from the mischievous duo. Not that Yeri, or the new barista who was still training, Yangyang, were much better – but that was more on their level of energy then any sort of teasing. Jisoo, Yixing, and Moonbyul were usually the ones that allowed Chanyeol to simply _work in peace_ , both holding just a naturally calming aura that could settle even the Karen’s.

Expect, it seems there was something all three clowns were aware of – something that he _wasn’t_. The mocha-haired boy tried to rattle his brain through the possibilities as he worked through the orders, nose scrunching as a frown slipped over his lips, only coming up with dead end after dead end.

Chanyeol, Sehun and Moonbyul usually covered the morning shifts; Jisoo and Jongdae coming about mid-afternoon, and then depending on the evening, both Yeri and Yangyang were there to close with Yixing. However, with the start of school again, Moonbyul having a family emergency back home causing her to temporary resign as she wasn’t sure how long she’d be gone for; and then whatever else may arise, regular shifts were scattered to ensure coverage all around (hence why Yangyang was hired on in the first place). Not that Chanyeol was complaining about the paycheques – it was more that he liked his routine, and his body was more then accustomed to said schedule.

Just as he knew that if Yeri was asking him, it was because Yangyang was already scheduled that night anyways. It was a Thursday night, if he remembered correctly, which means a bit of a busier stretch then normal. With Jongdae away, he could see why Yeri couldn’t find anyone else to cover.

“If you think any harder, I’m worried you’ll give yourself an aneurysm.” Chanyeol snapped back to focus on the snicker in his ear, just catching himself from spilling the freshly steamed almond milk all over his hand. Glancing over his shoulder at Sehun, he merely rolled his eyes and focused back on the latte at hand. “Oh, come on Chanyeol, you _really_ don’t have a clue about why Yeri is asking you?”

“Besides the fact no one else is available?”

Sehun let out a bark of a laugh, scooping ice now himself to poor into an awaiting cup. Americano, if Chanyeol recalled correctly. “I know you’re a musical major and all but, you can’t be _that_ dumb.”

“Excuse you, who’s the one with the 4.0 GPA right now?” His gaze narrowed as the younger waved off that like it was nothing, shaking away his orange strands (newly dyed, and some _how_ pulled off beautifully) from his sight before measuring out the lemonade. “I’m serious Sehun. I haven’t the faintest clue what has you all giggling like _children_ at 8:00 a.m. Jisoo, _stop laughing.”_

Jisoo waved her hand now, covering her mouth for a moment as she tried to compose herself. A few customers looked on in amusement, quickly leaving her to bow in apology before taking the next order. That soft smile was back on her face, eyes ever so welcoming to each person that ordered.

For the next few moments, a silence drifted over the barista’s, focused on getting out the orders that had stacked up before they knew it. Morning rush 2.0, as Chanyeol liked to call it. Not quite a bombardment, but enough that no one wanted to leave a customer who may be in a rush to whatever their destination may be. Usually, it was the college students during this time, and the odd business associate who was either running late or near pushing it for the need of a caffeinate beverage.

It was enough for the tall boy to briefly forget what all the snickers and giggles were about in the first. Heck, he would have completely forgotten entirely to further press the issue if it wasn’t for the smirk on Sehun cherry red lips or the gleam in Jisoo’s eyes as they worked around the other to get the orders out. He about near cracked until a familiar soft voice called onwards, Chanyeol head snapped towards its source instantly. (causing Sehun to bark out laughter that was quickly smothered by a cough, quickly darting to the back room before Chanyeol could toss him out the café himself).

“Ah, Baekhyun-ah!” Jisoo hummed with delight, ignoring Baekhyun protest with a giggle. One might consider it be flirting, but given Jisoo was very much taken and overall just a sweet girl, most regulars knew otherwise. “Your usual?”

“Please! Oh, also a chocolate chip muffin!”

_God_ , how could someone look so beautifully perfect? The pastal pink his hair was dyed shined perfectly under the warm lighting of their lights, cheeks dusted rose no doubt from the chilly weather that was settling over the town. Chanyeol could also see the dusting of pink around the boys eyes and a coating of cherry on his lips, his heart stuttering over the fact he was wearing makeup. It only added to how soft he looked with his gold round glasses perched on his nose, cream sweater paws covering his hands, clearly a size too big.

_His sweaters would perfectly engulf the boy…_

Shaking himself out of those thoughts, Chanyeol managed to stutter out his name just once as he slid the large iced americano over the counter. He couldn’t deny that he already had Baekhyun coffee basically made, having seen the time as quarter too and knew the boy was bound to stop by any moment.

It’s been like clockwork after all. A schedule that seemed to be set in stone.

“Thanks Chanyeol!” His sugar sweet voice sent a shiver down the giants spine, a stupid grin spreading across his lips as he nodded.

_He knew his name_.

“You think Chanyeol realizes its because he’s actually wearing his name tag today?”

“Hush Sehun, let the lovesick fool have a moment.”

“I heard that!”

❪ ❁ ❫

A few more weeks passed and before Chanyeol realized it, that Thursday rolled around that Yeri and him switched shifts. He couldn’t deny that it had been rather nice being able to sleep in a bit (having to force himself back too when his body woke up naturally), and be able to sort of lazily go through his morning before that early afternoon class. Especially since they were hitting the last little bit of the year, meaning the weather had well changed when they greeted fall, and was only getting colder with winter just around the corner.

Many might complain about the colder weather; the dislike to the rain that seemed to be a weekly occurrence, and just overall the greyness that came with the last few months of the year. Chanyeol, on the other hand, _lived_ for these months and all that followed.

For one, he found it easier to sleep with the rain hitting the window plane and coolness of temperature. Secondly, it was now acceptable to wear baggy sweaters and hats, something he would wear on the daily if permitted. Thirdly, as it came with the holiday season, there was just _something_ in the air that made it that bit more magical.

Whether it be seeing the children’s delight at the first taste of peppermint snuck into their hot chocolates; the gleam in mother’s eyes as they feasted on the eggnog lattes; the loving gaze as couples tried new drinks together. It also came with the festive cheer that hung around in every store; the rush to deadlines nearing as semesters ended; the realization of getting gifts before it became too late.

Now, Chanyeol didn’t have to worry too much about deadlines this semester. He had a few finals in his math and languages classes, but his main focus was on getting his second draft of his song submitted for review. Cords had been finalized, but lyrics were still left in the process for this submission, thank goodness. However, he wanted to at least get _most_ of the lyrics in so he could enjoy his winter break and not be stressing last winter for next semesters deadline.

Hence why after class, he made his way to the café instead of heading home for a few hours. His shift didn’t start till 6, and it was only 2:30, giving him plenty of time to do so if he desired. But he figured a newish environment and perhaps some people watching would give him some motivation in the direction he wanted to go with his lyrics.

Hell, maybe a track title too if he was lucky.

“Ayo, Chanyeol you don’t start yet.” Rolling his eyes at Sehun, he claimed one of the booths off in the back corner before making his way back to the till. He forgot Sehun started later on Thursdays, hence why he was here now. He figured Yangyang must be in the back, and Yixing would be coming in any time now to fill the spot when the orange haired boy left. “Usually, you’re _dying_ to get out the place.”

“Ya, usually because you guys are driving me up the wall.” He grumbled, greeting the other black-haired boy as he skipped back in. “Figured a new atmosphere would help with my song…”

Sehuns eyes lit with recognition, nodding along as he started on Chanyeols drink. Irish cream americano, something the newly dyed blonde-haired boy had just started drinking. He couldn’t remember who recommended it, but wow was he hooked.

“How’s that going? Kyungsoo, I’m pretty sure, is ready to tear his hair out.” Ah right, Jongin boyfriend. Chanyeol forgot they shared the class together. “They seem to be really pushing all arts departments this year – thank _god_ Jongin and I did this last year, the poor freshman look ready to cry.”

All of this was in preparation of the Spring Concert; a chance for the school to display to young high schoolers why they should come, and for the students to possibly be scouted by bigger companies. Chanyeol actually had another song planned for the concert, leaving this one more of a personal project. Something a bit different than what he normally would write or perform.

“Just struggling a bit with the lyrics, that’s all.”

Sehun nodded, passing over his drink and bidding him farewell for now. Both bowed and greeted Yixing as he walked in, before all respectfully heading in their directions. Chanyeol with his white Beats plugged in, humming softly to the tune while scribing anything that came to mind as he did. He got so lost in his work that he missed the rather large group that came in a hour and a bit later, almost missing them entirely if it wasn’t for the hesitate tap on his shoulder that caused him to look up.

Look up, and completely cough up his drink like a fool.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to startle you!” Baekhyun squealed as he scrambled back for a second, not wanting to have coffee spewed all over him. Chanyeol quickly waved his apology aside, coughing away the burn in his nose as he reached for napkins, he brought with him. _Fuck_ , _his composition_. “Crap…was that important?”

“Thankfully, it’s just a copy.” Chanyeol let out with a sigh, only disappointed because part of the lyrics he had written were starting to smear together. “Did up. Did you want something?”

“Oh! Yes!” Baekhyun clasp his hands behind his back, biting down on his lip for a moment as their eyes locked. The realization the Chanyeol was here, talking to the boy he was stupidly in love with suddenly hit, throat going completely dry as his eyes tracked to movement of a tongue snaking out to moisten the other lips. “Do you think we can snag a chair? Unless you’re expecting someone…” He didn’t like the way the latter trailed off uncertainty, eyes darting towards the door as if to see this person.

“No!” Both winced at his rather loud exclamation, ears flushing scarlet at the soft snickers that could be heard. Chanyeol bowed his head in embarrassment, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. Baekhuyn took the chance to shoot his friends a rather dark look, cheeks rosining in his own embarrassment. “N-no, it’s okay. Please, take it.”

“Thank you!” Yet, no movement was made to take that chair. It is what caused the taller to look up in confusion, eyes widening as his black beanie was suddenly taking off his head without any sort of warning. “You dyed it?”

Ah, right. Chanyeol has been wearing his beanies the past couple of shifts, hair basically hidden from the world. Not to add, the past few mornings he had been put on inventory, depressingly hidden away and unable to see the smaller during that time.

“Y-ya…I lost a bet.”

A problem when you drank with Jongin and Sehun. Last time it had been the tattoo that rested on his forearm; this time around, it was dying his hair a colour he would never usually go far. Or rather, he was pretty sure the other two just wanted his scalp to be bleached and burn for their own sadistic reason.

Whatever it was, gone was the dark mocha locks and replaced was a startling white-blonde that was still surprisingly soft to touch. A little fried, but he kept up with the treatment and care to ensure he didn’t completely ruin it.

However, it seemed to catch them both off guard as fingers suddenly wove through those said strands, Chanyeol eyes fluttering at the sensation of nails scraping against his scalp, a near embarrassing sigh following. It only spurred Baekhyun to gently gather some strands together, as if he was going to tug, only to quickly release and step away, snapping the sudden bubble that drifted over them both.

_What the hell—_

“O-oh.” Chanyeol brows furrowed together at the breathy reply, head tilting to the side as Baekhyun side stepped for a second. He couldn’t quite read the others emotion and was quickly blind-sided by the awkward smile and quick escape to join his friends.

Did he not like it? Everyone had told Chanyeol he looked dangerously handsome (whatever that was supposed to mean), but Baekhyun hadn’t even said a _word_. He couldn’t deny that it didn’t hurt, just a little bit to have that rejection.

Even if it wasn’t even a rejection? Hell, that was the most either boy had talked to the other ever! And the giant got through only stuttering once! The cotton candy fairy even stuttered – something he _never_ _ever_ did!

Before he was able to think about it more, Yixing was calling him over now, wanting him to start a bit earlier than planned. Normally, that would have been fine. Well, actually it was fine. More hours meant more money. It _would_ have been fine, if it didn’t mean Chanyeol was given a front row seat to _who_ Baekhyun came with and further, the realization _this_ is what his friends were giggling about all those months ago.

In the mornings, the pink haired boy never stayed; never lingered; and most certainty _never_ came with anybody else. Now, perhaps a bit foolishly, it led to the assumption that he only visited in the morning. Yes, he was stupid enough to think it was because of him. Clearly that was _far_ from the case, given how at home the group of friends felt and further, how Yixing didn’t give them the usual ‘quiet down’ warning he gave other groups.

Now, given any other time, Chanyeol would have been thrilled. Perhaps even worked up the courage to talk to Baekhyun, _maybe_ even ask for his number. But what he saw only made his throat go dry, and his heart beat a rather broken beat.

He recognized the boys, most from the dance department. Lee Taeyong and Ten, a foreign student from Thailand, were well known in the university and if he learnt anything from Sehun, they were _talented_ in all aspects of music. The others weren’t as recognizable, but quickly he learnt from Yangyang the names. Mark Lee, another exchange student from Canada, Lee Donghyuck were in the Chinese boy year, along with Na Jaemin who would come to join them with his brother, Jaehyun. A bit of a variety, in Chanyeols opinion, but it was clear they all knew each other quite well and were close.

Too close.

At first, he thought Taeyong and Ten were dating given that they kept touching and holding each other’s hands. But then that transferred to Baekhyun, Taeyong especially clingy as he constantly kept an arm around the olders shoulders. Just as he though Donghyuck and Mark were an item, except Jaemin was practically sitting in Donghyuck lap while Mark was too busy laughing at something Jaehyun was saying (who now was holding hands with Taeyong). Ten seemed to be too busy cooing over the younger ones, and Yangyang whenever the boy went over to hang during the quieter times of their shift.

It left Chanyeol with an ugly bubbling pit of green in his stomach as he made orders, never able to take his eyes off the group for more than a few minutes. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling like it…what was he feeling anyways? Jealously? That would be rather pathetic if he was – it wasn’t like Baekhyun or him even held a proper conversation until just a few hours ago.

Yet, the more time passed and the more he had to hear that oh to familiar peal of laughter, the more he realized he was. There wasn’t even a certainty if he was jealous over the fact that Baekhyun might be taken; it was more how close all those boys felt with each other, besides the age gap that may be there.

Sure, Chanyeol had his friends who he loved dearly. But it was a close knit group that hadn’t really grown since high school. Sure, there was Kyungsoo, Jongin boyfriend, and the addition of his work family, but that was about it. Chanyeol didn’t like to let knew people in, especially not after his heart was shattered.

So, why was he so jealous of a group of people he’s never interacted with before in his life?

“Chanyeol-hyung?”

Blinking back to reality, he peered down a blueberry haired boy with the sweetest smile on his lips. Oh, he didn’t know this one. But, how could Chanyeol not return the smile, feeling warmth as the others eyes disappeared due to how large his smile grew.

“Sorry, what can I get you?’

“Can I get one medium iced americano,” He paused, eyes peering up at their holiday menu with curiosity. Chanyeol noticed the mole under one of his eyes, finding it rather cute against his pale skin. “Say, what holiday drink would you recommend someone who isn’t looking for a lot of spice but something warm?”

Chanyeol took a moment to think, hand hovering over the cup he had been writing the previous drink order down on. “Oh, I’d go for the eggnog latte or peppermint mocha. There’s also the caramel brule latte that has a little bit of sweetness that just melts in your stomach.”

The boy thought over his decisions, distracted for a moment as the younger boys from the table shouted at him to hurry up. They were hushed by Baekhyun and Taeyong, emitting more giggles that caused a bit of a frown to appear on Chanyeols lips.

“Let’s try the caramel brule! My boyfriend will probably try a sip, and who knows, maybe it’ll steer him away from the straight death he usually drinks.”

Chanyeol nodded, mind drifted over the orders he had made for the group over the evening. He wasn’t even sure if they were working on any sort of work or projects, or if this was just a get together for the week. More orders had been heavily caffeinated, but the way this boy was talking, it was if it took a further step…

“Iced americano with eight shots and no water?” Chanyeol asked, recalling the drink that had Ten (sporting honey blonde hair that truly suited him) picked up with distaste. “I’ve made at least two of those already…please tell me that other americao isn’t for him uh…”

“Jeno!” The blue haired boy offered, giggling with a roll of his eyes. “And yes, that would be it. I keep telling Jaemin he’s going to have heart failure sooner or later. He’s usually pretty good though with only ordering six shots but has been stressed lately with semester finals.”

“He’s just getting off injury, and he’s terrified he’s going to hurt himself again and fall further behind.” Jeno tone grew soft as he explains, Chanyeol heart softening as he prepared the drinks. He was the only one in the bar right now, Yangyang completely abandoning all duties while Yixing worked at one of the other tables, probably taking in the inventory Chanyeol had done for stock order. “second year too…its almost more terrifying then the first year.”

“It is,” Chanyeol answered easily, remembering his second year. While freshman year was scary because it was all so new, second year was terrifying because of the pressure to continue going _good_. He went through a breakup that year, and his grades took a hit for a while. He couldn’t image what it would be like going through an injury, especially if he was a dance major. “But the professors and instructors are usually good if you talk with them. I had a few things rearranged when I was going through my breakup…”

He trailed off, clearing his throat for a moment. While he was over the breakup itself, it didn’t mean he was completely over the pain that he went through. Jeno offered a soft smile, one that Chanyeol mirrored as he slid over the coffees.

“You know,” Jeno started as he grabbed them, not looking at Chanyeol but instead at the group of friends that were _finally_ getting scolded by Yixing. “If you just ask, he’ll say yes. He’s been waiting for you to do so.”

Before Chanyeol could ask for further explanation, the blue haired boy walked back over to the group with a knowing grin on his lips. It was near instantly that Jaemin practically _latched_ himself onto the boy, head coming to rest on his shoulder once Jeno finally sat down. What caught his interest was how Jeno passed one of the coffee’s over, keeping the americano for himself (and Jaemin, as the boy cheekily stole a few sips).

Before his gaze could latch onto the person who the order was apparently for, the bell chimed in a new customer. One that was panting, a grin spreading across his lips as his gaze fell on the group. Chanyeol recognized him from his language class, hearing the name echo loudly as the honey haired boy leaped up and into his arms. They shared a soft kiss (okay, clearly his jealously was making him assume things he shouldn’t have been), before Ten found himself dusting off wet flakes off the taller.

“Guys, it’s starting to snow!”

Chanyeol could only explain it as chaos erupting after a minute passed, bodies rushing outside in childlike excitement and rather loud squeals of delight. Even Yixing wandered out, a smile gracing his lips as they started up into the darkening sky, feeling freezing flakes kiss their skin. It was the first snow of the year, making it just that bit more special for some of the couples in the group.

Chanyeol lingered inside, having realized they were supposed to be closing in the next fifteen minutes. Softly he hummed under his breathe, testing out the lyrics as he started to switch off the machines and prepare them for the cleaning. Something that Yangyang should be here to help him out with, but one glance at the cheerful boy who had his phone out (having a sneaky suspicion it was the boys crush he was facetiming), he let it be and continued on.

“Is that the song you were working on earlier?”

Now alone, Baekhyun voice easily travelled through the café despite the softer tone used. A contrast to the loudness that had been ringing out the past few hours, but somehow suited the boy just as well. It was enough to get Chanyeol to pause, turning around now to look at the boy leaning against his counter, coffee cup in hand.

_That’s who the order went too…_

“Yes.” He answered, slinging the towel over his shoulder as he slowly started to work his way around to wear Baekhyun was standing. A counter stood between them, but he swore he could feel the latter’s body heat from here.

“Sounds lovely… Do you have a name for it?”

Chanyeol shook his head for a moment yet paused mid shake. There was a spark of an idea in his mind, just as Jeno’s words echoed from before. There would be time to wonder if they both spent all this time hoping and wishing yet being too scared to take that plunge. For now, it is what pushed Chanyeol to reach forward and gently snag the coffee cup back, lid already pressed off his sharpie as he started to write on it.

“I’m not done that yet!”

“I know.”

“Then what are you…oh.” Baekhyun words caught in his throat as Chanyeol slid it back, thumb dragging over the numbers that were scribbled out tenderly. Cheeks blossomed with head as the latter bowed his head for a second, teeth nibbling his lips for a moment before glancing up. Nothing could further be said as Taeyong popped his head back into the shop, hair dripping water but a cheeky grin on his lips.

“Baek, come on! Junmyeon is here to get us, and he’s threatening to leave you.”

Baekhyun let out a curse yet nodded and turned to follow the younger. He kept the coffee cup close to his chest, heart beating _far_ too fast now. How long had he dreamt about this moment? How long had been praying the taller would get a hint and just _go through with it_?

“Hey, Baekhyun?” Oh God, the way the smaller nearly _moaned_ hearing his name finally come from those lips. He paused at the door, just barely turning back to see a full-blown smile on the other lips.

  
“My song is called Miracles in December.”

After all, this was his miracle in December. And if anything told him with the sudden bright smile that took over Baekhyun lips before he disappeared into the winter air, it was his too.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh, how was it? I told you it was strictly softness! Also, I couldn't help but add the nct boys into! I simply couldn't!
> 
> Anywho, thank you so much reading <3 If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave a kudo and maybe a cheerful comment! Anything keeps me encourage and honestly, often has my heart soaring!  
> Once reveals happen, I'll leave my handle below so you can check out my other works!  
> Thanks again!


End file.
